


For the Sake of Being Shiny

by SteamPoweredDork



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, It's pretty steamy, The Spine's POV, no, okay..., see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPoweredDork/pseuds/SteamPoweredDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just about to start a relaxing day to myself curled up with a novel when I was informed that I was scheduled for a polish over the Walter Wi-fi.  I knew Peter was leaving for a meeting at the Cavalcadium, so I asked who he’d have replace him for the task when he mentioned his newest assistant, a young bot called Rivet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Being Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Work done with help from my friend, you may know her as CheshireKat1999 on deviantart. 
> 
> So, it's a headcanon of mine that The Spine's spines are erm, shall we say, sensitive? Eheheh... I'm terrible...

I was just about to start a relaxing day to myself curled up with a novel when I was informed that I was scheduled for a polish over the Walter Wi-fi.  I knew Peter was leaving for a meeting at the Cavalcadium, so I asked who he’d have replace him for the task when he mentioned his newest assistant, a young bot called Rivet.

“Peter, are you certain she’s qualified?” I inquired, “She has only been here for a few months, after all.  Perhaps it’d be better if one of the Walter Workers-”

“There’s no need to worry, Spine.  She’s perfectly capable of completing a simple polish job,” Peter said as he was leaving.

“I’m not worried,” I insisted. “Just... concerned.”

“Uh-huh, sure you are…” Peter said, skeptically, “I’ll send her down in a sec, alrighty Spine?”

“...Fine”, I sighed, defeated.

She walked in a moment later, freshly laundered Walter Worker uniform complimented nicely by her eyes, the color of blue matter.  While some would see her as a bit of an amalgamation of various alloys, I could see the artistry taken in her design.  Each metal was meticulously balanced out by those around it, a gentle flow from gold to copper, copper to bronze, and bronze to silver...

“So, where do I begin?” she asked in a rather chipper tone, breaking me out of my trance-like state.

“Well,” I explained, “Peter was just about to work on my back.  That’s really all I ever need help with, you see.”

“Oh, that makes sense.  Let’s get started, shall we?”

I began to remove my vest, and soon after, my shirt.  As she went to get the polish, I began to fidget slightly.  I’d never had anyone other than the Walter Workers or Peter himself help with this before.  This could become rather awkward…  How would I explain-?

My thoughts were interrupted when she returned.  She began immediately, applying the polish to an oil cloth and gently spreading it over my back.  ‘Huh,’ I thought to myself, ‘This isn’t so bad.  Maybe I did over react a little…’

Well, that train of thought derailed when she began to work on my spines.  I realized then that I had neglected to tell her a piece of vital information.

“Uh, hey,” I began, but I didn’t get much further than that.

She placed the cloth on the first of my spines, and a gasp of steam escaped my lips.  She hesitated then, just for a moment, her hand lingering on the edge of my spine.  ‘Don’t stop there,’ I thought silently, with more than a little shame.

“Are you alright,” she asked in a worried tone.

“I’m fine,” I say, tersely.

Rivet looks at me with a concerned look on her face.  “It’s alright if you want me to stop.  I don’t want to hurt you-”

“No, I’m not in pain,” I state plainly, hoping she doesn’t notice the feelings racing through me.

“Okay, if you’re sure….” she spoke, hesitantly.  

She continued where she left off, but at an agonizingly slow pace.  I’m certain she thought she was being careful, but every stroke of my spine was setting my sensors ablaze.  I bit my lip as I fought to keep quiet as involuntary moans burst from my core.  My hands began to twitch slightly, soon followed by shivers across my entire body.  I hadn’t felt anything like it before.  

As she continued to the next row of spines, I lost all voluntary functions.  I couldn’t help myself.  I look back on it now as rather embarrassing, but at the time I couldn’t have possibly cared less about anything in the world.  Clouds of steam began to envelop the both of us as waves of pleasure cascaded over me.  Just as I thought it couldn’t get any better, she moved down to the final row of spines.  A white hot blaze engulfed me completely as a static filled cry left my lips.  Streaks of electricity arced their way across my body.  The feeling was indescribable.  

As the waves of pleasure began to subside, I could hear a small noise from beside me, and I remembered I wasn’t alone.  I looked towards the sound, and saw Rivet standing there, a surprised and-if I was not mistaken-embarrassed look on her face.  With not a little bit of remaining static, I gathered the courage to speak.

“I-i’m S-s-sorry…  I *kscchk* forgot to mention..,” I barely manage before another bout of static cuts me off completely as the world fades out around me.


End file.
